


Нами-сан очаровательна, когда злится

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Что, если ребята наткнулись на сайт с фанфиками? И кто бы мог подумать, что они столкнутся с таким явлением, как слэш...





	Нами-сан очаровательна, когда злится

Нами, обмотав вокруг головы желтое махровое полотенце, облачилась в мягкий халат и села за стол. Потянувшись, будто кошка, она нажала на кнопку ноутбука – изобретения, которое она открыла для себя сравнительно недавно и моментально осознала всю его прелесть, заключавшуюся, в основном, в наличии Интернета: как-то раз девушка наткнулась на «уморительно забавный сайт»… 

Как оказалось, их команда обрела широкую популярность не только среди членов Мирового Правительства, но и среди молодежи, и эта самая молодежь, лишенная возможности попасть на борт корабля «Thousand Sunny» и носить гордое звание накама пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, пустилась, что называется, во все тяжкие и нашла весьма занятный способ причислить себя к отважным ребятам. Они… сочиняли. 

Вместе с Луффи, Зоро, Нами, Санджи и другими членами команды бесчисленные полчища юных писателей покоряли океаны, сражались с врагами, помогали жителям островов, веселились и рвались навстречу новым приключениям… во всяком случае, именно на такие произведения натыкалась Нами, и от подобных фантазий у нее просто захватывало дух: их реальные путешествия ничуть не уступали тем, о которых она читала; незнакомые ей выдумщики описывали настолько невероятные странствия, что, попади они в такое, Луффи бы не только заверещал как ужаленный поросенок, но даже забыл бы, пожалуй, о еде как таковой – правда, всего лишь на несколько мгновений, но и эти несколько мгновений значительно облегчили бы жизнь Санджи. 

И сегодня девушка, приняв ванну, решила найти что-нибудь интересное – но на сей раз в компании: она не могла лишать своих друзей такого веселья, особенно при учете того, что плыть до следующего острова им еще очень долго. Намекнув на некий «литературный вечерок» - на который с искренним интересом отреагировали только Робин и Чоппер (остальным, к несчастью, пришлось получить весьма болезненный пинок) – девушка занялась приготовлениями: приняла ванну, сделала маникюр… 

Но, как и следовало ожидать, даже несмотря на ощутимый тычок, Луффи к этому мероприятию никакого интереса не проявил: после радостного восклицания «про нас еще и пишут? Чума!» он моментально осведомился, много ли будет еды на столе и предусмотрены ли мясные блюда. Нами поджала губы и сощурила глаза, но попросила Санджи оказать ей услугу в этом нелегком деле. Хотя он, кажется, был настолько поглощен мыслью о «прекрасном романтическом вечере с очаровательной Нами-суан и великолепной Робин-тюан, где я наконец-то смогу выразить все свои чувства, написав для каждой из них потрясающие стихи», что прослушал сообщение о том, что это мероприятие носит общественный характер. Да впрочем и слова «Санджи-кун, приготовь, пожалуйста, нам что-нибудь особенное» тоже пролетели мимо ушей. 

С трудом разбудив Зоро парой увесистых тумаков, таким же смачным ударом успокоив Луффи, Нами удалось усадить друзей вокруг себя. Она, удерживая на лице блаженное выражение, сразу же стала читать словоизлияния юных фантастов – забывая, к сожалению, читать предупреждения в шапке перед текстом и не совсем понимая смысл некоторых терминов. 

\- Что такое слэш? – моргнул Луффи, краем глаза выцепив какое-то слово из шапки. 

\- Это… ну… - Нами и сама не знала, но расписываться в собственной некомпетентности не захотела. – Отношения между персонажами, в общем. Ну, например, ты и твой брат. Или Зоро и Санджи. 

\- А. Понял. То есть вот они постоянно собачатся – вот это слэш, да? 

\- Вроде того. – подтвердила Нами, дав себе обещание в будущем обязательно узнать ответ на этот самый вопрос.

\- А если я дерусь с Шичибукай – ну, допустим, с придурочным Кроком – это слэш?

\- Наверное, да. 

\- А если… 

\- Да заткнись ты уже, - Санджи вышел из себя. – Нами-суан готовила этот вечер для нас, - он отвесил капитану размашистый пинок, - а ты даже не даешь ей прочитать… 

\- Нашла! – радостно воскликнула девушка и прочистила горло с видом древнего оратора. – «…и, приблизившись к Зоро, Санджи порывисто поцеловал его в губы…» 

Мечник, который, казалось, вообще по ошибке попал в этот кружок анонимных любителей слэша, моментально подскочил на месте, разом стряхнув с себя всю дремоту. 

\- Чего?! Меня?! Этот бровастый?! Завитушка меня что?! 

Санджи выронил сигарету: до того, как прозвучали роковые слова, вылетевшие из прекрасно очерченных губ – по мнению, разумеется, самого Санджи, - Нами-сан, он наслаждался видом кокетливо заправленной за ухо рыжей пряди и чуть задравшейся полы халата. А теперь – какая непозволительная дерзость! – он был вырван из мира грез о прекрасных ножках Нами-суан сообщением о порывистом – как же отвратительно!! – поцелуе с шипастым брокколи!

\- Какого черта?! – возопил кок, оскорбленный в своих самых лучших, светлых и гетеросексуальных чувствах. – Я – и водоросль-переросток?! Я – и этот ублюдочный мечник?! 

\- Слышь ты, бровастый, нарываешься, - прорычал Зоро. – Еще слово – и, клянусь, я из тебя мигом дурь выбью, дартс-извращенец… 

С трудом успокоив драчунов, Нами решила найти что-нибудь менее порочащее достоинство парней и, под бубнящий аккомпанемент униженных и оскорбленных, принялась щелкать ссылки. 

\- Эти сволочи свели меня с эротоманом! Да из-за этого придурка меня будут считать… 

Кем же его будут, собственно, считать, Зоро еще не определился, а потому нужного слова подобрать не мог. В этом, впрочем, необходимости и не было: и без того постоянно курящий, Санжди ускорил темпы выкуривания сигарет приблизительно до одной в пару минут, и всем своим видом являл воплощение горя, разочарования и бескрайней печали на Земле – если только горе, разочарование и бескрайняя печаль могли только бормотать проклятия. 

\- Если только старый хрыч узнает… да ни одна леди… ни за что, - сокрушался юноша, - не посмотрит в мою сторону! Как они посмели меня… и идиота Маримо… 

Нами, пытаясь разрядить обстановку и немного приободрить обоих пострадавших, прошла по новой ссылке, где описание не сулило никаких романтических отношений ни между «ублюдочным мечником» и «чертовым коком», ни между кем-либо еще. Окинув «аудиторию» внимательным взглядом опытного вещателя, навигатор принялась декламировать. Отрывок и вправду был занятный и даже почти соответствовал действительности – именно поэтому Нами, подавляя короткие смешки, зачитала его целиком, с сожалением отметив, что фанфик просто-напросто не закончен, и, судя по статусу «заморожен», продолжения они не увидят... 

\- Мы… заблудились, не так ли? – раздался достаточно скептичный вопрос, по манере которого можно было судить, что и ответа он не требовал. – Кто бы сомневался, что с таким «навигатором»… 

\- Вовсе нет! Нам надо… э-э-э… Туда! – с видом самодостаточного вождя, со всей уверенностью успешного мечника, на которую только способен был Зоро, он указал в абсолютно произвольном направлении, полагаясь на удачу, которая доселе его не подводила. – Видишь, эту лужу мы еще не проходили. 

Санджи недоверчиво хмыкнул. 

\- С каких пор мечник сделался специалистом по лужам? 

Зоро бы, пожалуй, взорвался гневом и праведным негодованием, если бы обычно аморфный к такого рода «приключениям» Луффи не проявил так несвойственную ему наблюдательность:

\- А следы тогда чьи?.. 

Фехтовальщик мысленно выругался, проклиная «идиотский остров», «идиотского кока» и «идиотских пиратов», из-за которых они и прибыли сюда на изрядно залатанной «Гоинг Мерри». «Чертовы проходимцы», по выражению Санджи, каким-то нелепым образом умудрились вырубить «прекрасного принца, готового прийти на помощь очаровательной леди», и забрали саму прекрасную леди, по совместительству их штурмана. Но, впрочем, одной Брунгильдой пиратского мира они не ограничились: решив, что один заложник, пускай и такой очаровательный, не такая уж и солидная добыча, они взяли в плен Усоппа и Чоппера. Как им это удалось – до сих пор оставалось загадкой. Очевидным был только тот факт, что друзья вовсе не собирались возвращаться обратно без помощи более сильных товарищей – и именно они должны были найти дорогу к единственному обитаемому здесь месту – штабу пиратов Морских Волков, что под руководством такого светила мировой навигации как Зоро становилось практически невозможным. 

Оставив вопрос капитана без ответа, мечник, поджав губы, устремился вперед. В конце концов, у него нет времени на притирки: кто знает, что сейчас происходит с их друзьями, нужно добраться до места как можно быстрее. 

\- Голова-трава. Ну и кретин же ты. – меланхолично сообщил Санджи, неторопливым жестом престарелой жеманницы-белоручки поджигая кончик сигареты.

Этого ранимые чувства фехтовальщика выдержать не могли. 

\- Подраться хочешь, бровастая красавица? – прорычал он, сверкнув лезвием катаны, слегка вынутой из ножен. 

\- Бросаешь мне вызов, водоросль-переросток? 

\- Хочешь, нашинкую тебя десятью способами, принц-извращенец? 

\- Да мне мясо отбить труднее будет, чем тебя, неандерталец. 

\- Сначала тебе придется собрать себя по кусочкам, юбкопоклонник. 

\- Только после того, как я отварю тебя в собственном соку, мужлан. 

\- Эротоман в колпаке! 

\- Придурок! 

\- Так, ты меня достал, ублюдок! 

\- Я есть хочу… 

Заунывный голос обычно энергичного – и даже излишне активного – капитана команды моментально прервал перепалку: все накопленное за день негодование устремилось на него. 

\- Мы полчаса назад сошли с корабля! Ты даже тогда что-то жевал!

\- Ты слопал мою порцию! Ты даже хлеб стащил! 

Вместо того чтобы выдать какое-нибудь оправдание, Луффи моргнул и раскрыл рот. 

\- Вот это чудила! Эй, постой! – крикнул он какой-то громадной мохнатой черепахе, крайне меланхолично и размеренно жевавшей лист диковинного растения, после такого проявления внимания переставшей двигаться совсем. – Ух ты! Санджи, ее можно съесть? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, юноша вытянул руку и уцепился за ее панцирь. Животное неожиданно громко взвизгнуло, поднялось на дыбы и с поразительной скоростью рванулось в сторону. 

\- Идиот!! 

\- Стоеросина!! 

\- Встретимся у той горы! – радостно смеясь, но с трудом удерживаясь на панцире, крикнул Луффи, придерживая свою соломенную шляпу где-то в районе затылка. – За меня не беспокойтесь! Ю-ху!

Зоро и Санджи одинаково раздраженно вздохнули и так же одинаково произнесли:

\- Он вообще помнит, зачем мы здесь?! 

Тем временем, погода на острове начала портиться. Если учесть, что Гранд Лайн сама по себе не отличалась постоянством, то этот ее участок – так называемый остров Вир, - был, наверное, эталоном нестабильности: за тридцать минут они успели пережить град размером с горох, небольшой, но достаточно сильный ураган, надломивший рею и порвавший парус, а также изнуряющую жару, сравнимую лишь с тем пеклом, что, должно быть, царило в самом Аду. Теперь же лазурно-голубое небо затянуло свинцовыми тучами, которые, казалось, цеплялись за верхушки деревьев. Дождя еще не было – но косой металлический зигзаг молнии уже расколол сине-черное небо пополам. 

\- Как думаешь, ливанет? – со слабым интересом в голосе спросил Санджи, подняв глаза к небу. 

Ответ он получил незамедлительно: набухшие тучи тут же треснули, и на землю обрушился такой сокрушительный ливень, что капли, срывающиеся с небес, способны были, пожалуй, проломить череп. Забыв о размолвках и распрях, отчаянно бросаясь проклятьями, молодые люди со скоростью гепарда бросились на поиски ближайшего укрытия, которое почему-то оказалось в прямо противоположной стороне по отношению к тому месту, где они стояли. 

\- Знаешь что, ублюдочный мечник, - прорычал Санджи, - только мы доберемся до пещеры – я раскрою тебе черепушку. 

\- Кишка тонка, бровастый рыцарь. – хмыкнул фехтовальщик и тут же чуть не упал, заметив на горизонте отчетливый силуэт капитана, довольно громко жалующегося на то, что «у этой твари слишком крепкий панцирь». Вот уж кто совсем не чувствовал дождя. 

Кок выронил сигарету, и только громадная капля, ударившая в промежуток между рубашкой кожей, проскользнув ниже под одежду, помешала ему выкрикнуть какое-нибудь бранное слово, адресованное, несомненно Луффи – но та же самая капля добавила ему скорости. Зоро, ни в коем случае не желая отставать от товарища, тоже поднажал. 

Преодолев ряд препятствий в виде вьющихся лиан толщиной в ногу тяжелоатлета, парни, насквозь промокшие, влетели в пещеру и рухнули прямо на каменный пол. 

Смешно было только Робин, Чопперу и самой Нами – именно поэтому разбудив мужскую половину команды гневным размашистым тумаком в челюсть, глаз, нос – в общем, куда попала, - девушка очаровательно улыбнулась и продолжила изучать новостную ленту, которая так и пестрела обновлениями. Штурман ткнула в первую попавшуюся ссылку, увидев имя Робин в шапке перед текстом. 

\- Это должно быть забавно, - сообщила девушка и подмигнула подруге, начав читать вырванный из контекста отрывок, по сравнению с остальными косноязычный. – Послушайте только: «Крокодайл скинул свою шубу: этому Робин сильно удивилась, ведь этот предмет его одежды оставался таким же неизменным и неподвергаемым сомнению, как и наличие морских королей в Калм Белте…» 

Нами скорчила рожицу: это была единственная забавная фраза в фанфике, но она же и заставила девушку задуматься. 

\- Робин? – спросила она через пару мгновений, тщетно стараясь представить этого Шичибукая без его густой и блестящей роскошной шубы. – А если подумать… он хоть изредка ее снимал? Хотя бы по большим праздникам? Хотя бы перед сном? 

Женщина улыбнулась и издала тихий смешок. 

\- К сожалению, я не знаю ответа на этот вопрос, так как в мои обязанности раздевать его перед сном не входило. Но предполагаю, что разве что в своей опочивальне он ее и снимал, постольку поскольку я без нее его не видела. Во всяком случае, он очень гордился своей шубой… 

\- То есть его совсем не напрягал климат Алабасты?.. Интересные же нравы у этого парня: жара, дождя нет, а он расхаживает в шубе как в скафандре.

\- Я думаю, об этом лучше спросить у него, я… 

\- А как он в туалет ходил, в шубе? Что-то дырок я на ней не видел, - со всей детской непосредственностью встрял в разговор Луффи, уплетая за обе щеки уже пятый кусок мясного пирога, над которым Санджи колдовал целых два часа. – Она ж длинная. 

Все моментально бросились затыкать капитана: этот вопрос ни у кого доселе интереса не вызывал, а Луффи с легкостью мог продолжить свою увлекательнейшую мысль, вовсе не понимая, что же в ней такого особенного – ну, подумаешь, вопрос. И почему они все на него из-за этого орут? 

\- Ладно, ладно, забудем про его шубу! – прервала Нами гневные окрики Санджи и размеренный храп Зоро, умудрившегося снова отбыть в путешествие по стране снов – где, вероятно, он тоже бы умудрился потеряться. - Черт с ней!.. О, Робин, судя по этому рассказу, вы с ним были крайне близко знакомы… 

Робин с любопытством, прежде ей несвойственным, пробежала глазами по строчкам и зачитала вслух:  
\- «…его мускулистые руки нашли ее грудь и тут разорвали шнуровку фиолетового корсета, приговаривая, что именно об этой женщине он всю жизнь мечтал». Согласно этому, у него еще были разговорчивые руки… Но, если уж совсем честно, я считала его весьма привлекательным мужчиной. 

Санджи опять выронил сигарету: этот день в его личном календаре отныне будет отмечен черным цветом и получит название «день моральных потрясений». Черт с ним, с проклятым броккольным хамелеоном, но Робин-чан, его милая и очаровательная Робин-чан только что сказала, что эта песочная глыба с крюком больше головы – «привлекательный мужчина». Он даже пропустил ремарку о том, что чьи-то там руки нашли грудь – и не абы чью, а самой Робин-чан! – ведь мир его рушился прямо на глазах. Осталось только добить его каким-нибудь веселеньким сообщением о том, что их ярые фанаты сведут его с … 

\- Санджи, а ты популярен. Любишь розовый цвет, кстати? 

Не желая знать, что на сей раз за испытание уготовила ему судьба, он, приняв вид архимученика на смертном орде, достал очередную сигарету и поджег кончик. 

\- «Дофламинго высунул кончик языка и страстно прошептал на ухо блондину…»

Молодой человек уставился в одну точку, бессмысленно принявшись колотить по полу сжатым кулаком. Они видели столько всего, вокруг него всегда было столько очаровательных дам – пускай они и не всегда удостаивали его скромное существование своим вниманием, но всегда же можно приукрасить действительность и написать, например, что вместо этой розовой курицы «страстно прошептала», например, Виви!.. 

\- Зоро, а ты зря смеешься. Помнишь, как ты убивался «прошу прощения, что живу на свете»? 

До Санджи дошло быстрее: теперь эту дату в календарике можно обозначить каким-нибудь другим цветом, а все эти писатели и в самом деле не так уж и плохи! В конце концов, у всех в жизни бывают нелепые ситуации… 

\- Эта негативная сучка?! – взревел он, моментально стряхнув с себя дрему и не зная даже, которое из сочинений юных умов больше приходится ему не по нутру. 

Сдавленно хихикнув, Нами развернула ноутбук, давая Зоро прочитать строчку: «…зеленоволосый молодой человек, чувствуя, как пальцы Фрэнки изучают его спину, нежно поцеловал Перону, заброшенную сюда, как и они, Кумой…»

Держали парня все вместе – и только Санджи, на радостях закуривая уже две сигареты разом, в своем мысленном календаре выкрасил дату в желтый цвет: мир не так уж плох! Возможно, о нем тоже пишут что-нибудь хорошее, а Нами-сан, вероятно, вредничает – она же не хочет делить его еще с какой-нибудь девицей! Это так очаровательно с ее стороны – не показывать истинных чувств, скрывать их от других, зачитывая лишь наиболее мерзкие куски идиотских историй, чтобы намекнуть, что делить с другими она его не намерена. О, Нами-сан!..

\- И чего уставился, белобрысый идиот?! – огрызнулся Зоро, порываясь выкинуть ноутбук в иллюминатор, надеясь, что его сожрут какие-нибудь морские короли и никто об этом его позоре ни за что не узнает: он явно недооценивал размеры Интернета. – Хочешь потом нашинкованные ноги нарезанными руками собирать? 

\- Только после того, как ты попытаешься вырубить меня сломанными руками! 

\- Да с тобой драться легче, чем с пятилетним ребенком!..

\- «…Усопп точно знал, чего он хочет: он хотел видеть Каю, хотел почувствовать ее дыхание на своей шее, однако сейчас его кожи касалась мягкая шерстка…» - ворвался спокойный голос Нами в перепалку.   
\- ОНИ ХОТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ НОРМАЛЬНОЕ ПИШУТ?! – покрасневший при имени Каи возопил Усопп, уставившись в монитор. Его негодующий визг поддержал Чоппер. 

\- Я же вчера находила нормальные! – надула губы девушка, что Санджи, ободренный своими собственными умозаключениями, нашел весьма соблазнительным. – Ладно, давайте последний – если и он… 

\- Выкини его к чертовой матери! – подал голос Зоро, вытащив откуда-то бутылку саке. 

\- А по-моему, некоторые выходят весьма талантливо, - заметил Санджи. 

\- Ты сейчас этой вот бутылкой получишь в лоб, - пробурчал мечник, - еще одной завитушкой будет больше… 

\- «…Луффи, обнимая одной рукой рыжеволосую девушку, осторожно вел ее к постели, обжигая горячими поцелуями ключицы. Нами, постанывая от удовольствия…»

Только дочитав строчку до конца, девушка осознала весь трагизм ситуации. 

Если Санджи и Зоро – повод посмеяться, то ее персона такого точно не потерпит. Она, очаровательная и утонченная леди – и этот идиот, который мирно посапывая и пуская пузыри из слюней, сжимает в кулаке понадкусанную свиную рульку?! Нет, это невыносимо! Как до такого бреда можно вообще додуматься?! Кому в голову пришла такая мысль?! Каким только дегенератом надо быть, чтобы…

Порывистая, не привыкшая сдерживать гнев, Нами моментально отправила ноутбук в распахнутый иллюминатор, чем вызвала молчаливое одобрение Зоро и громкие возгласы благоговения Санджи, и гаркнула на друзей:

\- Чего расселись?! Приближается, черт возьми, шторм! Убрали паруса, развернулись на сорок пять градусов! Немедленно!!! 

Недовольный таким резким пробуждением и отсутствием в руке свиной рульки, которую он как раз оставил напоследок, Луффи неохотно поднялся – и за свою медлительность получил очередной тычок. На палубе поднялся привычный шум: шорох паруса, скрип досок, плеск воды… И один только Санджи не уставал бормотать, что «Нами-сан, несомненно, еще прекраснее, когда злится».


End file.
